


Chloe and Elly Get It On

by Koolk322



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolk322/pseuds/Koolk322
Summary: I am so sorry about the titleMy take on Chloe and Elly’s night together. Wink. Wink.





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure?” Chloe asks unsure and a little bit shocked to Elly’s sudden kiss.

Elly nods and Chloe feels her heart skip a beat as they lean back in to kiss each other.

Chloe finds herself lost in Elly’s lips and her scent as Elly moves from the ground and onto the couch. The two girls are roughly making out with each other, lips and teeth knocking against each other. After breathing becomes a problem, they pull away resting their foreheads on each other looking at one another with lust and love. Elly decides to be bold and pushes Chloe down on the couch, finding a nice place in between Chloe's legs. Chloe wraps her legs around Elly’s waist as Elly starts to grind into her still kissing her lips. Chloe starts to moan feeling the friction from Elly’s pelvis coming into contact with her crotch. Elly takes this as an invitation to start kissing and nipping Chloe’s neck.

“Oh God, Elly. Hmm. Fuck don’t stop.”

“I don’t plan to.” Elly replies moving back to Chloe’s lips swallowing her moans.

After a while of kissing and grinding, Elly gets up from the couch with her arms around Chloe and Chloe’s legs still wrapped around her waist. Elly moves towards the bedrooms and Chloe guides her to her own room. Once the door is closed, Elly shoves Chloe against the door beginning her attack on Chloe’s neck and collarbone again. Chloe enjoys this but needs to relieve the aching feeling in her stomach. Chloe grabs Elly’s head and stares into her blown pupils.

“Make love to me. Right now. Right here. I want you to fuck me so hard, Elly.”

Wasting no time, Elly picks up Chloe and throws her on the bed taking off her own dress. Elly crawls up the bed to Chloe in her bra and pantie and practically rips Chloe’s dress off. Once it’s off Elly stares at Chloe’s boobs looking full and plump and waiting to be sucked. Eager to get started Elly goes to unhook her bra but Chloe stops her hand.

“Hey, I want you to be sure. I want you to want this as much as I do.” Chloe says.

“I want this. More importantly, I want you. I’ve always wanted you. From the minute I read that card i knew. I was just too scared to do anything about it. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you, Chloe Brennan and all I want to do right now is fuck you until you can’t even feel your legs tomorrow.”

“Oh fuck yes. I love you so much.” Chloe says before grabbing Elly’s face down to kiss her this so much emotion Elly knows she loves her too. Suddenly having an idea, Chloe stops kissing Elly leaving a confused look on her face and reaches over to open her drawer. After rummaging around, Chloe pulls out a black, eight inch strap-on. Elly’s mouth drops open as Chloe brings it into view.

“I want you to show me how much you love me. I want you to fuck the shit out of me with this dick and show me I’m yours. Treat me like a fucking slut Elly, please. I want to be your dirty whore so bad.”

Elly frantically takes off her own bra and pantie along with Chloe’s and grabs the strap on to put on. After a few moments of straps and clasps and help from Chloe, Elly is now sporting the penis ready to fuck Chloe into oblivion.

“Are you ready, baby?” Elly asks.

“Fuck yes, daddy.” Chloe says. And with that Elly rams the cock into Chloe’s pussy already starting at a quick pace.

“Oh fuck Elly! Yes, give it to me! Treat me like the dirty whore I am.”

“Oh hell yeah baby. You like that? You like my long dick fucking you good like this?

“Yes daddy, yes I love you fucking me like this! Oh shit!”

“Who’s this pussy belong to? Huh, you dirty slut? Who owns this pussy now?”  
“Ah you do daddy. You own this pussy! Oh please don’t stop Elly!”

Elly relentlessly slams the cock into Chloe’s wet cunt over and over again feeling the toy hit back on her own clit. I can’t believe I’m taking Chloe like this. Oh God this feels amazing, this is all I ever wanted. All I want to do is just fuck. this. pussy. Elly thinks.

“Oh you’re gonna make me come daddy. Please let me come daddy.”

“Yes baby, come for me. Just fucking come for me baby. Come all over my dick.”

And with that Chloe reaches her climax screaming Elly’s name over and over. Luckily there was no one home. Shortly after Elly is coming too, still slamming the toy into Chloe as she comes down from her high.

“Oh. My. God.” Chloe says after Elly lays down next to her breathing just as heavily.

“I know.” Elly says “You are a freak.” She laughs.

Chloe scoffs. “No I am not! It’s not my fault I like it when you take control. You were so hot by the way.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I really don’t want this to be our first and last time together.”

“Me neither babe. I love you and I want to be with you. We’re gonna figure it out, together.”

“I love you, Elly.”

“I love you too, Chloe.”

“You know, you can take off the strap-on now.”


	2. Figuring It Out Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Elly try to pick up the pieces of the mess they just made.

Chloe and Elly wake up together, legs tangled in each other’s with Elly spooning Chloe. As the morning sunlight starts to shine through the window, Chloe starts to wake up. Opening her eyes and feeling strong arms around her torso she remembers her and Elly’s night together. From dirty talk, to daddy kinks she didn’t even know she had, to finally being with the woman of her dreams, Chloe couldn’t help but smile.

Unaware to Chloe, Elly was wide awake. She awoke in the middle of the night unable to go back to sleep, haunted by how now she would have to cancel an entire wedding and break a good man’s heart. Elly stared at Chloe sleeping the whole night in awe of how they even got to this point.

Elly knew she loved Chloe from the minute she read that card. But she was scared shitless of how she was going to break the news to Mark. So instead of breaking off the engagement, she stayed with him, too much of a coward to go after the women she loved. Well she was a coward.

That was up until last night when she heard Chloe talk about her with so much love and saw so much adoration in her eyes. Elly knew she was in love with Chloe then, she accepted it, and right then and there she had to do something about it. So she kissed her.

Thinking about all of this Elly didn’t even realize Chloe turn around in her arms and start staring at her. Chloe waved her hands in front of Elly. 

“Hello? Earth to Elly? Where are you?”

“I’m right here Chloe.”

“No you’re not. You physically might be, but where’s your mind? What’s bothering you? Is it Mark? Are you regretting this?” Chloe pointed between them.

“No, no, no definitely not. I don’t regret this for a second. But it is about Mark. I don’t know how I’m going to tell him. And I know he basically ended it with me but I know he’s just grieving and he doesn’t mean it.” 

“I feel bad enough myself for sleeping with my brother’s fiancee. Well ex-fiancee.”

“Hey, you did nothing wrong. I started this last night. You can’t help how you feel. Listen, I’m going to find Mark today and tell him the truth. You stay here and start canceling wedding stuff. I’m serious about us, Chloe. I want to be with you, forever or for however long we’ve got together. I love you.”

“I love you too. Be careful.” Chloe says giving Elly a peck on the lips before Elly gets up and heads out on the hunt for Mark.

———————————————————————————-

Elly arrives at Mark’s trailer home and knocks on the door. Mark opens the door and stares dumbfounded at Elly. “We need to talk.” Elly says.

“Um yeah, we do. Let’s sit outside.”

Mark and Elly sit down at the table and sit in awkward silence for awhile before Mark breaks the tension.

“Listen, Elly I am so sorry for leaving like that. You didn’t deserve it I am just such a mess right now over Sonya and memories of Kate I just couldn’t deal with it all.”

“That’s what I was there for Mark! I was supposed to be your fiancee. You should be able to talk to me about anything.”

“What do you mean ‘was supposed to’?”

“Mark-“

“Do you not want to get married anymore? Elly I said I’m sorry.”

“It’s not you Mark. It’s me. Chloe is back home cancelling the wedding because I’m in love with her and she’s in love with me too.”

Mark has no response and just sits there for amount five minutes. Elly is worried he didn’t hear her. 

“Did you hear-“

“Yeah I heard what you said. You’ve been stringing me along while you were banging my bloody sister.”

“No, Mark! It wasn’t even like that at first.”

“At first? And what’s it like now? Huh?”

“We slept together for the first time last night. I was never with her when we were together.”

“Oh and because I called the wedding off, you go and sleep with her? Great.”

“Mark listen to me! Chloe kissed me months ago and then she said it was nothing but then she wrote me a card declaring her undying love for me. I told her I loved you and that I didn’t feel the same but I was lying. I did feel the same I was just scared and in denial and upset that I fell for someone else while still in a relationship with you. And I know it’s fucked up to fall in love with your partner’s sister but I am, Mark. I’m in love with Chloe and I want to be with her, not you. I’m sorry it took me so long to figure that out.”

“Get out.”

“What?”

“Leave. Now.”

“But Mark-“

“I said GO!” Mark yells. Elly gets up, gives Mark a sympathetic look and leaves to head back home. The car ride home Elly cries and laughs and mainly thinks. Thinks about how this affects Mark’s and Chloe’s relationship, thinks about if this really is the right thing to do. But by the time she gets that far, she’s arrived back at the house knowing Chloe is waiting for her to return inside.

Ell gets out the car and makes her way up the stairs. She opens the door and there Chloe is, sitting on the couch with her head in her lap looking sad and overwhelmed.  
“Hey” Elly offers. “I’m back”

“How did it go? What did he say?”

“Well, I think it’s safe to say we’re dead to him and that the wedding is officially cancelled.”

Chloe brings Elly into a hug and holds her tight. “It’s gonna be okay. He’ll come around. Maybe one day he’ll talk to both of us again. Try to stay positive.”

Elly pulls back from the hug with tears streaming down her face. “I’ll try but I really think I messed this one up, Chloe. I don’t think you’ll ever have a relationship with your brother again.” 

Chloe wipes her tears aways. “Hey, let me worry about that. And it doesn’t matter to me. The whole world could hate me. Thats not gonna stop me from loving you like crazy. I want to start my life with you. Who knows how much time I have left. I want to make the most of it. With you. I love you Elly.”

“I love you too. What did I do to deserve you?” Elly laughs.

“Just being you. Now come on lets go watch movies and relax. I have a feeling we have a lot heading towards us. This is only the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna write an epilogue after this. Maybe flash forward a couple years. Let me know what you think of this chapter!


	3. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five year time jump. What has become of Chloe and Elly? And did Make ever come around?

Five years later:

————————————————-

“Alright how do I look?”

“You look amazing Chloe. Elly is one lucky woman.”

“Thanks. I know how much it took for you to be here. I’m really glad you’re here.” Chloe brings Mark in for a hug.

“Hey, I wouldn’t miss your wedding day for the world. Even if you’re marrying my ex-fiancee.” Mark laughs.

“Yeah.. who would’ve seen that coming right?” Chloe chuckles nervously. “Listen Mark, I know these past years haven’t been easy and I know you were really hurt in the beginning because of me and Elly but I just want to say thank you. Thank you for coming around and being the best brother ever. If someone would have told me you would actually attend the wedding of your sister and ex, I would’ve called them crazy. So it means the world to me you’re here.”

“Aw Chlo, you’re welcome and yeah it sure wasn’t easy coming to terms with this and it took a lot for me to get over Elly but I’m happy you both have found each other and I wish you nothing less than all the happiness in the world. Now how about we go get you married?”

Chloe smiles, “Let’s go.”

Aaron is talking David outside up at the altar, “Oh jeez I hope Mark doesn’t cause a scene.”

“Why would you say that, babe?”  
“Oh come on, you know Mark is struggling, he’s been struggling for years.”

“Yeah but if he’s here at their wedding and walking Chloe down the aisle nonetheless, I think Mark is fine. And if he is struggling he’s putting that on hold because his sister- your sister is getting married today. Maybe you should focus on that too instead of Mark.”

“You’re right,” Aaron sighs. “It’ll be fine, I hope. Ok attention wedding party, the ceremony will start to begin now!”

Chloe and Mark wait behind the curtain until they see the wedding party stand up and the music start to play.

“You ready, kid?” Mark asks.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Chloe answers.

First Chloe walks down the aisle, arm linked with Mark smiling as she makes her way to the altar. Then Elly follows suit, escorted by her mom smiling even more as her eyes land on Chloe. When Elly reaches the altar, she hugs her mom and surprisingly gets a hug from Mark as he makes his way to his seat.

“Family, friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining together of Chloe and Elly in love. I don’t think I need to explain that these two have gone through a lot to finally be together and I am sure they are more than thrilled to be up here marrying one another. So on that note, I think we will shift to the vows. Chloe you can start.” 

Chloe takes Elly’s hand in hers and starts, “Elly, before I met you I thought spending my entire life with one person was insane. And then you came into my life and I couldn’t do anything but hopelessly fall in love with you. And I thought I would never get the chance to be with you let alone marry you, cause well you were with my brother and it hurt so much to see you with him instead of me. We have gone through so much to get to this point but I would go through it all again just to be able to be with you. You are everything I ever wanted and I can’t wait to start out lives together forever. I am so truly, madly, and deeply in love with you. I love you.” She finishes with tears in her eyes and the brightest smile on her face.

“Ok, try and top that Elly,” Aaron jokes.

“Wow, I don’t even know where to begin other than that you’re the happily ever after I didn’t know I wanted. You know, I thought I had everything planned out, I was gonna grow up, have an amazing career, marry this amazing guy and live happily ever after. And I was halfway through my plan when you showed up. This instant ray of sunshine in my life I didn’t know I needed. And needless to say you foiled my plans, Chloe Brennan. You showed me what it really means to fall for someone because falling for you was like a slap in the face that I never expected. And I knew I loved you for a long time but I was afraid of letting myself feel that for you. But when I did, when I finally let myself love you Chloe, it was like my eyes were opened to this new world, these new possibilities and with you I feel like I can conquer anything. You are my best friend and my one true love. I love you so much.”

“I stand corrected,” Aaron says as he wipes tears from his eyes. “Now that we’re all done crying can we please get the rings?” He laughs.

Mark gets up with the rings much to everyone’s surprise and gives the brides the rings. He smiles at them both and stands to the side.

“Elly, do you take Chloe to be your lawfully wed wife til death do you part?”

“I do.”

“Chloe, do you take Elly-“

“Hell yes!” Everyone laughs. “Sorry.” Chloe smiles.

“Alright let’s not waste anymore time I guess. By the power invested in me, by the internet, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride, whichever one of you I guess.”

Chloe and Elly passionately kiss as everyone claps and whistles.

“For the very first time, well the second for Elly, I present to you Mrs. and Mrs. Chloe and Elly Brennan!” 

Elly rolls her eyes at Aaron but gladly takes Chloe’s hand and they both walk down the aisle to their happily ever after.

—————————————————————————-

(Another time jump, I’m sorry)

1 year later…

“So how’s it feel to be married for a year?”

“Amazing,” Chloe answers. “How’s it feel to be engaged? Again?” She laughs.

“Haha great as a matter of fact!”

“Well I, for one Mark, am happy for you.”

“Thank you, Elly. I appreciate it. So when’s the baby due?”

“In a couple of weeks, so in less in a month, you’ll be an uncle.”

“Ha! Yeah uncle to your ex-fiancée’s baby!” Chloe dies of laughter. 

“You know babe, if you don’t stop being so mean to your brother I’m gonna withhold that thing that we already can’t do because of this baby.” Elly says suggestively.

Chloe immediately puts on a straight face.

“Yeah that’s what I thought.”

“Ok.. on that note, it’s time for me to go. I’ll see you guys later.” And with that Mark leaves in a hurry.

“You not really gonna withhold sex are you, baby?”

“I might. Don’t try me Mrs. Brennan.”

“I’ll be good I promise, Mrs. Brennan.” Chloe smiles. “And I can’t wait to finally meet you little one.” She says as she kisses Elly’s belly.

“Haha who would have known right? You and me, married, having a baby, and it all started with that night.” Elly smiles.

“Yeah.. how about you and I go recreate that night right now.” Chloe moves closer to Elly.

“Chlo, you’re so bad.”

“That’s why you love me,” Chloe kisses Elly chastely. 

“I do love you, so much.”

“I love you too.” And with that they both head off to the bedroom ready to start this next chapter of the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took me so long to write the end of this story. this was a long time coming but I hope those who were a fan of the previous chapters enjoy the last chapter of this story!


End file.
